More Than Words
by addicted2memories
Summary: Jackie is desperate for Hyde to finally voice his feelings for her. As always Hyde has trouble pleasing this one demand Jackie needs. Who knows maybe a Band Slam in Point Place might help them? Starts during Season 5 episode Whole Lotta Love (Jackie's Birthday) It's better than it sounds. Though it's my first fan fic. PLEASE REVIEW! :)


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS. IF I DID I WOULD'VE MURDERED WHO EVER DECIDED TO BREAK UP JACKIE AND HYDE.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT'S MY FIRST FAN FIC EVER SO PLEASE BE NICE AND PATIENT WITH ME! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

SUMMARY: Jackie is desperate for Hyde to finally voice his feelings for her. As always Hyde has trouble pleasing this one demand Jackie needs. Who knows maybe a Band Slam in Point Place might help them? Starts during Season 5 episode Whole Lotta Love (Jackie's Birthday)

Hyde and Jackie are sitting on the Forman's Basement. Jackie is listening to Hyde explain how the Government is putting cameras on every car to know where people are going and always keep tabs on them. Suddenly the door to the basement flies open and Kelso walks in carrying a yellow present box tied with a pink bow.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaappyyyyyyyyy Biiiiiiiiiiiiirthdaaaaaaaaaay" Kelso sings to Jackie. He sits down on the couch next to her while handing her the present.

"Awwwww is this for me?" asks Jackie surprise clearly shown on her face.

"Jackie it's your birthday?" Hyde asks incredulous that she didn't tell him normally Jackie blabs about anything regarding him giving her things, he never caves but still it's her birthday he could cave once a year. Hyde was also pissed off that Kelso remembered.

"Oh, I figured you knew. A good boyfriend would've but whatever" Kelso said feeling cocky. Hyde wanted to kick his ass for being a smart mouth.

"Hey why didn't you tell me man I would've gotten you something?" Hyde wondered 

"Well I didn't wanna make a big deal about it cause im trying not to care so much about gifts and material things." Jackie opened the box and let out a gasp. "Oh it's not working because this is beautiful! I'm gonna go try it on. Thank you." She got off the couch, hugged Kelso and ran out of the basement.

Hyde got up pissed off. Even though he's was wearing his glasses you could still feel the hate radiating from his tense body "Kelso what are you doing man you trying to make me look bad?" Hyde asked

"No im not doing anything." Kelso smiled playing dumb.

Hyde was going to keep questioning Kelso when Donna and Eric came running down the basement stairs.

"Guys we have amazing news!" Donna yelled stepping between the two friends.

Hyde decided to ignore the problem of Kelso trying to steal his girlfriend for later. Hoping Donna's news were worthwhile. She was smiling like a stupid playground girl which worried Hyde.

"Is it that Aqua man saved the whales in South America? Cuz I already know that" Kelso mumbled while sitting on the lawn chair.

"No!" Donna said and looked at Kelso wondering where he heard his news. "There's this awesome bandslam!" Donna finished.

No one said anything Hyde sat back down and Kelso picked up a magazine. Donna looked over at Eric for help.

"Guys the prize is 5,000 dollars!" Eric shouted

That caught Hyde and Kelso's attention perfectly. Both instantly jumped off their respective chairs.

"You know how much money is that? I mean we're 6 right? So 5000 divided by 6." Kelso began counting with his fingers and scribbling in the air as if he was writing on a chalkboard.

"Idiot." Hyde whispered under his breath. "So what do we have to do?" he asked Donna

"Well we have to make a band, write 1 or 2 songs, learn them and be better than the other bands who have probably been performing longer than us!" Donna said as if her words made perfect sense.

"4,541 each!" shouted Kelso "No wait…" he began calculating again.

"We'll have a band meeting later today when everyone is here" Donna said

"You sound so sexy saying band meeting." Eric said walking closer to her

Donna blushed. She grabbed his hand and ran out the basement door with him. Hyde stood and went to his room he was actually excited about this not that he'd ever tell anyone. But he was looking forward to feeling like the rock legends he idolized. The last thing he heard before closing his bedroom door was Kelso shouting

"80 dollars each! Wait… dammit!"

"Is everyone here?" Eric asked

"Jackie isn't here yet." Hyde answered. He hadn't seen his girlfriend since she ran off to try on Kelso's sweater that just made him angry. Kelso was always getting in the way of his and Jackie's relationship. Hyde was fuming on his chair waiting for any excuse any at all to pounce and knock Kelso out. And to put the icing on his hate cake Jackie walked in wearing Kelso's sweater.

"Hey hey look who's wearing the $27 sweater" Kelso said and smiled directly at Hyde.

Jackie smiled at Kelso politely and walked over to sit on Hyde's lap but he stood up before she could sit.

"Jackie you can't keep that sweater" Hyde said taking a stand no way was his girlfriend going to wear a sweater her ex gave her to spite him.

"Why not?" she asked whining

"Because it's from Kelso!" he yelled

"Yeah but it's so pink and fluffy it makes up for it" Jackie said matter of factly

"Just take it off" Hyde said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Keep it on" Kelso yelled from across the room.

Jackie looked at him with daggers and turned back around to explain to Hyde how amazing the sweater was when Donna interrupted. "Could you talk about it later we have to start preparing a song and assigning instruments." Donna handed everyone the subscriptions and rules of the contest.

"Read them and sign please" Donna instructed

Everyone groaned but did as they were told. When Donna had everything back all of them sat and began to discuss the instruments first.

"I want to be the lead singer." Jackie yelled her face turned into her im better than everyone grin.

"No your shrilly voice may break the speakers." Eric says dismissing her idea

"But I-"Jackie starts but Eric cuts her off "NO!"

"Eric I took-"Eric cuts her off again "Nooooo you shouldn't even be in the band when you tried to break it up before Yoko!"

"Man she's my girlfriend she can at least play tambourine." Hyde said patting Jackie's butt. Jackie glared at him.

"I wanted to be the sexy tambourine player!" Fez whined

"I am to pretty to be in the background." Jackie flipped her hair.

"Look this was Eric's and my idea so I'm the lead singer." Donna said in a calming tone of voice to not upset Jackie more. She was 95 pounds of pure destruction. "Kelso you play guitar so you can be our guitarist"

"Alright!" Kelso celebrated

"But I t-"Donna cut Jackie off "Jackie let me finish."

Hyde could tell Jackie was beyond pissed but every time his fingers accidently came in contact with her sweater, which was a lot since she was on his lap, his sympathy for her disappeared. "I'll be the drums how hard can it be I beat crap all the time." Hyde explained

"If it's basic I can play my old keyboard I know the star wars theme by heart" Eric gasped "we should write lyrics for it and play it in the battle."

"Forman we want to win the prize money" Hyde yelled

"Yeah sweetie shut up and let the rock experts think of a song." Donna said caressing Eric's knee trying to soothe her geek of a boyfriend.

"Hello still here!" Jackie waved her arms over her head. "Remember me beautiful brunette in a gorgeous pink sweater?!" Jackie's eyes bugged out when she felt Steven tense at the mention of the sweater she had no idea it upset him so much.

"We know." Eric stated everyone else in the room looked around nervously. Did Eric have a death wish?

"I'm a part of this group I should be part of the band." Jackie said expecting support

"Actuuuuaaaallyyyy devil I think that if you weren't dating Hyde you wouldn't be here right now." Eric said that and everyone cowered behind the couch.

"What? That is not true! Donna is my friend" Jackie screamed while standing over Eric.

Everyone looked at Donna. She hesitates but decided to defend the tiny girl she now feared. "Yeah Eric shut up."

"Steven?" Jackie looked at him with her big doe eyes waiting for some sort of support.

"What do you want me to say Jackie it was Forman's idea, it's his improvised band he can do whatever he wants man!" Hyde knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing. Jackie's eyes became glossy as she held back tears and stared at him. Hyde opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Fine I'll find a band of my own!" She stormed of.

"Yeah good luck finding someone who wants to do ABBA" Kelso yelled and laughed he never had the talent to know when things were serious.

"This is amazing we already had our first band fight I feel like a rock star all I need are whores" Fez said and smiled.

Hyde sighed.

It was late at night and Hyde was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Band practice had gone relatively well after Jackie left they were able to write one song and sounded sort of decent. The song was called Rock (no one had any creativity left after writing the song.) Hyde knew the lyrics and music could never reach his legends but it was still fun playing drums even though his mind kept spacing and thinking about Jackie. She must have ran home and cried all day, she was probably still crying. Then there was a knock at his door.

"It's opened!" Hyde said annoyed cause it was probably Eric wanting to talk about Donna. Hyde had no intention of listening to him moan about her when he had been an ass to Jackie.

The door opened to reveal it was Jackie. She walked and sat at the edge of Hyde's cot and didn't look at him. Hyde sat up and put his arm around her caressing her shoulder with his thumb. She still said nothing. "Jackie…"

She looked up her face was not what Hyde expected she wasn't blotchy, her cheeks weren't stained with tears and her eyes were dry of any sadness. They seemed determined.

"Steven, you wanted me to tell you today was my birthday why?" Jackie asked

Hyde was completely confused. What did this have to do with what happened this afternoon? "Uh, cuz I'm your boyfriend I should know these things." He had to turn on Zen he didn't know where this conversation was going.

"What would've happened differently if I had told you?"

"I don't know." He answered Zen. Dammit what did this have to do with anything?

"Steven would you have gotten me a present, taken me out to dinner-"

"Dammit Jackie if it's all about stuff for you then run to Kelso!" Hyde was now pissed off. Was this all a test? Was he supposed to grab her now at 11pm and buy her things? Well no!

"How can you say that Steven?" Jackie asked appalled. She hadn't said anything for that very reason she was trying to be less shallow for him.

"Well you're still wearing that stupid sweater!" Hyde really hated what the sweater represented. He couldn't say it but for him the sweater meant Kelso with his stupid things, his cheating and everything behaved more like a boyfriend to Jackie today than he did.

"Fine here take it!" Jackie tore of the sweater and tossed it at Hyde's face.

They stared at each other looking as pissed as they've ever been in a long time.

Jackie took a deep breath and her features soften. "Steven I'm trying for you. These past few weeks my motto has been please Steven."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I've been less shallow, less bossy, I've heard you complain about the government because I want to make you happy I love you! Jackie said. It wasn't the first time she said it to him. Seconds passed and Jackie's heart sped up. She just wanted a sign anything that let her know Steven felt the same way.

Hyde sighed. He put on his glasses. "Jackie what do you want?" Zen. He couldn't tell her. Anytime he told someone he loved them they left. Everyone in his early life had left. Thank God for the Forman's but he was afraid of losing them too. He couldn't tell Jackie he loved her first of all he wasn't sure and second of all those three words murdered relationships.

"I want to know how you feel about me Steven!" Jackie had tried hard to remain strong but his lack of compassion had made tears start to pool in her eyes.

"Anyway you want it. That's the way you need it."

"I want to know how you feel! I need to know!" She was about to start crying.

"You're alright" Steven said Zen

"I'm alright?" Jackie repeated indignation clear on her voice.

"Look I don't know Jackie." Hyde sighed

"Fine Steven! When you do find out do something daring and let me know! Who knows maybe I'll still be available when that happens!" She was yelling now and tears were falling freely from her face.

"What are you saying Jackie?" Hyde was both worried and pissed off. He hated being challenged but it seemed that Jackie was ready to break up.

"Steven if you don't do something to show me how you feel about me this" she motioned between them "is over."

Hyde battled with himself. What could he do? Who did she think she was giving him an ultimatum?

"Whatever" that was all he could say and he regretted it instantly. Jackie's face looked devastated as she ran from his room he heard the basement door slam shut seconds after. What had he done?

Hyde knew by the next morning that he had serious groveling to do. Jackie looked crushed when she left his room last night. He just hoped she was willing to forgive him. The gang hung out in the basement and practiced for the Bandslam which was in two weeks. Jackie never showed up that day. The next morning Hyde went over to Donna's to see if she knew were Jackie was but she told him she was staying with some friend from the cheerleading squad. Hyde tried leaving Jackie messages at her house. Every day he went by Donna's to see if she had called. He searched at the Hub and sat in the basement for hours hoping she'd show up. Hyde even went to the mall, Jackie's temple, hoping to run into her there. There was no luck two weeks had passed and he hadn't seen Jackie. Hyde felt awful he felt different without her around nagging at him. He missed everything about her, the good and the bad. He desperately wanted Jackie back he couldn't be without her…he loved her. What? Steven Hyde doesn't love anyone love is for losers. Yet he had spent almost two weeks searching for this girl, pining over her loss, watching the price is right to remember the good days. Maybe he was a loser but he was a loser who loved Jackie and needed to tell her before it was too late…if it already wasn't.

The whole gang even Jackie walked into the basement. Hyde saw the tiny, doe eye girl and hopped off the couch. Hyde walked over to her. "Jackie we need to talk." Hyde took of his glasses so she knew he was serious.

Jackie saw that he took of his glasses so decided to look ahead at the group. If she saw his gorgeous blue eyes she would melt and take him back in a heartbeat but she couldn't do that. Steven for once had to show some emotion other than Zenness. "I just came over to wish you guys luck tomorrow. You'll needed The Sugar Plums and I are gonna kick you guys asses."

Eric laughed "The Sugar Plums? How scary"

"You're competing nice Jackie!" Kelso said and walked over to her "maybe after you and I could…you know." He winked at Jackie and smiled

"Get away from her Kelso" Hyde yelled and frogged him

Jackie looked away to hide her smile, that was something Steven never failed at jealousy. "Well good luck see you all tonight" Jackie started to walk to the door but Steven got in her way. "Move." She said not looking into his eyes

"Jackie look at me. We need to talk" Hyde pleaded

"There is nothing to talk about" Jackie said to his chest determined to not look at his sea blue eyes

Hyde grabbed her chin tenderly and brought it up to look at him. Instantly her mixed color eyes met his and her knees went weak. He smiled triumphantly at her. Jackie focused all her energy into concentrating on the frustration she felt for the lack of I love yous directed her way instead of concentrating on his thumb caressing her cheek. Fez coughed and that brought Jackie back to reality. Jackie took a deep breath and sharpened her stare

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Hyde." She insinuated each word but especially his name

Hyde's caressing suddenly stopped as his hand fell from her face at the mention of his nickname by her. She didn't call him Hyde! She called him Steven or Puddin' Pop but never EVER Hyde. While Hyde was distracted processing the information Jackie ran past him and out the door. Everyone in the room looked sheepishly and awkward.

"So yeah let's load up the van with the instruments." Eric said to ease the tension

Everyone nodded and went upstairs to load up.

The Bandslam had begun there were at least 30 bands signed up. The crowd was amazing. The club was packed from wall to wall. The gang had gathered backstage and were looking at the performance order. They were 15th so they had time to enjoy the shows but all Hyde could see was that the 14th was The Sugar Plums Jackie's band. A backstage guy directed them to a large dressing room.

"You're sharing this with another band so no hogging the entire space." The guy said annoyed as hell and left slamming the door behind him.

"Guys I don't think I can do this!" Donna said

"Baby its ok just breathe" Eric rubbed her arms

"I don't know if I can do this either" Fez said

"I know I can do this I was born to be in front of people!" Kelso said as he stared at his muscles in the mirror.

"Whatever." Hyde said and flopped down on the couch.

Donna and Fez looked like they were about to throw up. "Look how about we just wait till it's near our turn and then we'll decide if we do this or run for the water tower with a twelve pack of beer" Eric said to the group.

"That sounds great to me!" Hyde pitched in

Donna nodded as the breathed in an out

"I can't believe we have to share a dressing room!" the muffled, shrill complaint from Jackie came from the other side of the door.

"Please don't let it be this one. Please not this one" prayed Eric

"Oh yes this one please. I miss my goddess." Fez smiled his pervy smile

Jackie opened the door to the dressing room and gasped when she saw her friends inside. Steven stood and smiled at her. "Babe I left my jacket in the van." Chip said as he entered the dressing room with another guy similar to him.

Everyone from the gang was in shock. Hyde's jaw tighten as did his fists at the sight of Chip. Jackie walked over to the vanity ignoring the stares from her friends. Chip and Chris, Chip's younger brother, walked behind Jackie. Jackie searched in her bag while pulling stuff out like makeup and hair clips. "Dammit, Boys I left my bra in the van do you think you could…" Jackie didn't have to finish the sentence at the mention of Jackie and a bra Chip and his brother ran straight for the van. Jackie continued as if nothing had happened.

"Why the hell is your bra in his van?!" Hyde yelled pissed off that his Jackie was with that creep!

"Why do you care?" Jackie asked Zen

"Cuz you're my… I mean were…I don't know" Hyde gave up

"Ah there's that famous I don't know." Jackie said and glared "I'm going to go see if I can change dressing rooms" Jackie packed her things back in the bag

"Jackie Chip and that guy are your band?" Donna asked dumbfounded

"Yeah"

"Jackie be careful. Chip is an ass." Eric warned genuinely worried.

"I can take care of myself… but thank you." Jackie walked out

"I don't wanna do this crap anymore" Hyde said

"Ai, thank goodness cause I don't think I can perform." Fez sounded relieved

Eric looked at Donna asking with his eyes and she said no by moving her head.

"Then it's settled twelve pack and the water tower." Eric ordered with a smile

"aww man I wanted to struck my hotness on stage" Kelso complained

"I'll go tell the backstage people." Donna said looking less pale than when they got to the club.

"Wait!" Hyde said "um…we should see Jackie's band…you know to burn her later!"

"Aww Hyde wants to see Jackie sing" Eric joked

"Aren't you guys at all curious? And the best seat is from backstage." Hyde added casually avoiding smacking Eric for saying the stupid truth.

The gang was gathered backstage waiting for some tone death old guys to stop murdering music and get off the stage. When they were done the host came back on stage. "Weren't they just brilliant?" *applause* "Now we have from right here in Point Place a trio! *applause*

The whole gang was anxious to hear Jackie sing and to see the matching outfits they knew The Sugar Plums were going to wear it was Jackie's band after all.

"Here we go guys prepare your ears for some really bad Disco music and indirect lyrics about what an ass Hyde is sung in a key that will make humans as well as dogs suffer." Eric teased

Hyde frogged him.

"You know he has a…" Kelso once again starts counting fingers and with drawing numbers in the air. "Screw it a BIG percent stuff that he's right."

Hyde frogs him too

"Ow my arm Hyde!"

Hyde feels soft hands caress the back of his neck and stiffens. He couldn't have some slut caressing him when Jackie could be near and lose it. Besides he only wanted Jackie. He turned around to tell the girl to piss off his face was mad. Behind him was a short girl dressed with a tight black corset, tight black leather pants and high heel boots. Her black raven hair was messy in a sexy bedhead kind of way. But her eyes were amazing. It was Jackie she had replaced her usual rosy make up with black and purple Smokey eyes and a deep purple lipstick. To resume she looked hot. She had her back turned to the rest of the gang so no one knew who the tiny girl was. Jackie stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around Hyde's neck and whispered into his ear. "My bra was in his car because it fell out of my bag I haven't done anything with that pig. Listen closely to my lyrics." She gave him a peck on the cheek as the announcer said "Theeeeeee Sugarrrr Pluuuuuums!" *applause*

Hyde crosses his arms on his chest and prepares for the Jackie bashing in musical form.

"I thought you said Jackie's band was up next." Kelso asked

"I did" Hyde answered more focused on Jackie

"Then who is that?" Kelso asked

"Jackie." Hyde said smiling at the sight of her

"Daaaaaaam I'm so gonna do it with her in that outfit" Kelso yelled looking for a high five from Fez

"Ai this gives me needs" Fez ran away to take care of his needs

Donna smiled. "Maybe I should take Jackie on about her offer to make me over."

"Yes you should baby. Yes you should." Eric said seductively at Donna imagining her wearing something similar but sexier than what Jackie was wearing.

She smacked him over the head and laughed "Shut up Eric!"

"Yeah Forman shut it." Hyde yelled wanting to concentrate on the gorgeous dark angel before him.

"What's the name of your band again babe?" The announcer asked while resting his hand on Jackie's lower back to close to her butt for Hyde's discomfort he wanted to kill the announcer

"The Sugar Plums" Jackie smiled brightly

"More like sexy sugar if u ask me." The announcer winked

"Ewww" Jackie wrinkles her nose at the announcer's flirting

"Here are The Sugar Plums" He walked away *applause*

"I may be not very not smart but those aren't disco outfits." Kelso mumbled

"No way! The devil doesn't know rock." Eric was appalled

"Hyde?" Donna questioned him

"I've only ever heard her singing disco." Hyde answers realizing they're right she looks like a rock star

Jackie walks over to the side of the stage and picks up a guitar.

"Dear god she's gonna play guitar! Did you make her so mad she doesn't care about public humiliation? Eric teased

Hyde froggs him but looks worried. Jackie hated embarrassing herself but she hated not knowing his feelings for her even more so it made sense that she would do anything.

"Actually Jackie plays guitar she taught me." Kelso informs smiling

The whole gang is in shock.

Kelso looks at their faces with confusion "What? I said my guitar teacher rewarded me with sex."

"You forgot to mention it was Jackie!" Donna yelled

"OH yeah! Hey Hyde your ex-girlfriend used to give me lessons and then other type of lessons. Burn!" Hyde frogs him harder than before. "Ow my eye."

Hyde was a bit upset at first that there was still so much that Kelso knew about Jackie that he didn't but that's one of the things he also loved. He loved that she was a mystery just waiting for him to solve. He loved the moments when he learned something new about her or from her. He loved that she never stopped surprising him. Hyde loved every aspect of Jackie Burkhart and he now knew it but he didn't know how to tell her. Her words from the night two weeks ago rang in his mind 'Fine Steven! When you do find out do something daring and let me know! Who knows maybe I'll still be available when that happens!' Well she was still available and he was willing to do anything daring to let her know he loved her because she deserved that. The sound of Jackie's voice on the speakers split his train of thought and he focused back on her.

Jackie walked over to the microphones and tapped it with her delicate hand to make sure it was working. "The first song is called 'Anyway you want it'" she looked straight into Hyde's covered eyes as she said the title of the song and he remembers that's what he had said to her that night.

The fast music begins playing.

Jackie starts singing and the crowed goes wild. Her friends are shocked and impressed by her. Hyde is hypnotized.

**Any way you want it**

**That's the way you need it **

**Any way you want it**

**She loves to laugh She loves to sing **

**She loves everything**

**She loves to move she loves to groove**

**She loves the loving things**

**All night all night oh every night**

"Man, I said this!" Steven said in amazement

"What?" Donna asked still caught up in the performance

"Jackie made me write down what I knew about her and I wrote that she loved to dance, sing, move, groove, doing it with me all night!" Hyde smiled proudly

Donna patted his shoulder and smiled "Congratulations you're her muse!"

**So hold tight hold tight baby hold tight**

**He said anything you want it **

**That's the way you need it**

**Anything you want it x2**

**I was alone **

**I never knew what good love could do**

**Then we touched the we sang about the loving things**

**Hold on hold on hooooooooold on**

**He said any way you want it**

**That's the way you need it**

"She's dancing like a pole dancer with the stand" Fez said he had taken care of his needs and had returned.

"That's so hot man." Kelso said

"I wish that microphone stand were me." Fez said

"Damn she's good." Donna exclaimed

Hyde didn't care about the perv comments his friends were making he was to taken by Jackie's song.

**Any way you want it**

**Any waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy**

**Anyy waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy**

**He said any way you want it **

**That's the way you need it**

**Any way you want it**

The crowd roared with applauses they loved Jackie. Jackie took a small bow even behind all that leather and makeup she was still the kind hearted bitch they knew. "This next song I wrote for someone very special in hopes that he'll finally get it" Jackie giggled. She blew Hyde a kiss and he took off his glasses.

"This got real" Donna mouthed at Eric. Eric put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Where did Hyde go?" Eric asked after he was finished kissing Donna.

"I don't know he stuttered something about love, proving, stupid and phone" Fez said

"I know! He's gonna phone a love doctor to prove he is stupid." Kelso shouted

Everyone was gonna argue about it but Hyde returned just in time when Jackie began playing the guitar.

The intro music began to play

"Where were you man?" Eric asked

"Forman shut it okay because I'm going to do something really stupid." Hyde answered. Eric saw that he was going for whatever stupid thing he had concocted in his head so he decided to step back, hold his girlfriend and enjoy the show just like Kelso and Fez were doing.

Jackie began to sing to Steven:

**Saying I love you is not the words I want hear from you.**

**Is not that I want you not to say but if you only knew **

**how easy it would be to show me how you feel.**

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real. **

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me. **

**Cuz id already know.**

Hyde took a deep breath and began walking to the stage. He could hear his friends' expressions of shock but he didn't care he only watched the beautiful girl in shock in front of him. He knew exactly what to say he had 2 weeks to plan the speech but she wanted something daring. So here he was microphone in hand walking towards her about to sing his feelings with a huge audience. He motioned for her to continue playing the guitar like before.

Hyde sang directly to Jackie making the crowd go wild.

**How I love the way you move **

**and the sparkle in your eyes. **

**There's a color deep inside them **

**like a blue suburban sky.**

**I don't need to be the king of the world. **

**As long as im the hero of this little girl. **

**Jackie smiled brightly and kept on singing with him.**

Jackie:** ohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeah**

Both: **Heaven isn't too far away. Closer to it every day. **

Hyde: **No matter what our friends say.**

Jackie:** I know were gonna fight it**

Hyde: **More than words.**

Both:** is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say. Heaven isn't too far away. **

Hyde: **Heaven isn't too far away**

Jackie: **More than words**

Hyde: **Heaven isn't too far away**

Jackie: **More than words. Cuz id already know.**

Hyde: **Saying I love you.**

*Applause*

Hyde pulled Jackie close and kissed her passionately trying to say everything that was left to say with that kiss and Jackie accepted it without hesitation.

"Just amazing! Simply amazing" The announcer said while ushering them out of the stage. Once they were backstage and all her friends had congratulated Jackie she jumped up and kissed Hyde again.

"Oh, Steven!" she said when she pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you Jacks" Hyde smiled down at her

"I already know" Jackie kissed him "I love you too" she looked so happy that he knew he was going to be saying I love you more often just to see her like that again.

Hyde and Jackie kissed again. Their friends teased them that they would be at the water tower if they wanted to join them after they rekindled their love.

"What about your band?" asked Jackie concerned.

"They chickened out!" Hyde exclaimed

"Wusses" Jackie teased

"Jackie, you look amazing. Let's get outta here Doll. I have a birthday present for you back home."

They held hands and walked out with their feelings out in the open and more in love than before.


End file.
